Vanilla Twilight
by ShounenAiFangirl15
Summary: Shuichi is sad because Yuki is neglecting him for his new book. Can Yuki make it better? T for implied themes and language.


_**This is my second story to post on Fanfiction. So please be gentle, but reviews make me happy! :)**_

Shuichi sat on the bed in the room he shared with Yuki. Just looking at the ceiling knowing his lover was working on yet _another _novel. Since he couldn't sleep, his thoughts wandered imagining his lover next to him, asleep. He always thought Yuki looked so beautiful when he was asleep; the sky seemed to kiss his beautiful face the Shuichi loved so very much. Shuichi let out a sad sigh, deciding to try taking a pill to help him sleep. But to no avail, he stayed awake all night. He knew if Yuki was there he would be able to sleep. He could always sleep when Yuki's strong arms encased his torso, oh how he missed that warmth…..

The next day at the NG Studio, Shuichi was in a slump, he knew he needed to write a new song soon for their next CD, but he just couldn't think of ANYTHING. Well….. Anything except Yuki….

"Yuki…" Shuichi sighed as he sunk farther into his chair.

"Shu, since you obviously aren't any help in a slump just go home for today and get some rest, once you write something come back and well record." said Hiro, the guitarist of their band Bad Luck and Shuichi's best friend. Shuichi just nodded weakly then gather his bag and left.

He didn't think it was bad when he didn't have to hear Yuki insult him endlessly.

"_Damn brat, leave me alone!"_

"_You idiot, can't you see I'm busy?"_

Among many other insults and commands to leave. He hated the insults, but he loved Yuki's smooth voice, the way it ran through his body and made him quiver. When Yuki took Shuichi's hand and intertwined their fingers after an eventful night as they drifter off to sleep, lulled by the other's body heat and soft breathing it felt amazing. Yuki's hand always fit perfectly with Shuichi's own.

Shuichi hadn't slept in days, he had tried everything, warm milk, pills, reading, counting back from 1,000, AND counting sheep! He just gave up and walked out to the balcony. The sun was setting and everything looked beautiful, oranges, reds, purples, and vanilla_. _This was one of Shuichi's only ways to be at least a little happy. Though he still wished Yuki was here. He sat out on the Balcony all night long just thinking about Yuki.

'_When had it become this way'_

'_Since when can I never be away from you?'_

'_When did you become my everything?'_

The thoughts just kept running through his head. The sky was now light blue, signaling the sun rising.

'_But wasn't it just sunset_?'

Whenever Shuichi thought of the good times he had with Yuki he never felt as alone as he used to. Shuichi sighed and decided it was time for him to go inside. He got up from the chair he had been sitting in all night and slid open the glass door leading back inside.

"Brat, where've you been?" said a familiar voice

Shuichi's head shot up to meet his lover's inquiring gaze while he sat smoking on their couch.

"I… uh… was out..."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, shifting his gaze from Shuichi to the door from which he had entered.

"Don't tell me you were outside all night?"

Shuichi weakly nodded

"Y-yeah….."

"You Damn Brat! What if you had gotten sick out there? What then?"

"Would you have cared?"

"What?"

"Would. You. Have. Cared?"

"What kind of question is that?" Yuki asked smothering the cigarette he had been holding.

"A simple one."

Yuki closed his eyes sighing in frustration, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"Just cause."

Yuki uncrossed his legs, stood up, and walked over to Shuichi.

"Of course I would care."

Shuichi smiled, his eyes lit up.

"Oh Yuki. Really?"

Yuki smirked

"Well yeah. If you got sick I would have to listen to you complain until you got better."

Shuichi's jaw dropped, his eyes watering.

"Oh Yuki! You're so mean to me! don't you love me? What if I were to die, huh?"

"I would dance on your grave."

Shuichi was now crying

"You really do hate me!"

Yuki chuckled, this was thuroughly amusing. He loved playing with the pink haired singer like this. He snaked his arm around Shuichi's waist while he was turned around. He pulled the younger man so his back was in contact with his chest.

"You are so much fun to play with, you damn brat."

He lowered his head to kiss and nip at Shuichi's neck, causing the singer's breath to hitch.

"Y-Yuki?" was all he could manage

"Hn?" was the reply since his mouth was a little pre-occupied with his lover's neck.

"S-so you really would care if I got sick?"

Yuki stopped, detaching his mouth from the hickey he had left on his lover's neck.

"You're still thinking about that?"

"Well... I mean... Would you?" Shuichi asked, turning around so he could see Yuki's face.

Yuki took a deep breath and a long sigh followed.

"Yes Shuichi, I would care."

Shuichi's eyes got big and teary, and a big goofy smile plastered across his face. He jumped onto Yuki making the two fall onto the floor.

"Oh Yuki! I love you soooo much! You're so amazing!"

Yuki was trying to get the pink haired leech off of him.

"Get off me you Damn Brat!"

Shuichi slid his body off Yuki, but left his arms firmly clasped around Yuki's neck. Allowing Yuki air and Shuichi the opportunity to nuzzle into the crook of Yuki's neck. Yuki allowed this for a little while before getting up again, bringing shuichi with him. Shuichi decided that he didn't want to let go, so he refastened his legs around Yuki's waist and his arms around his lover's neck.

"You really don't want to get off?"

"Nope! I want to be close to you! You were in your study for soooo long. I was lonely."

Shuichi tried to look as pitiful as he possibly could, which was pretty pitiful. Yuki smirked.

"Well, if you want to be this close, I can think of something... a little more 'interesting'."

Shuichi caught the glint in Yuki's eye, now matching his smirk.

"What in the world could you have in mind?" Shuichi asked playing dumb.

"I would rather show you then explain."

*Scene Change! Muwahahahaha! Next Morning at the Studio*

"Shindo, have you finished the new song yet?" asked Mr. Sakano expectantly

Shuichi sighed and shook his head.

"I feel like it's on the tip of my tongue! This is really frustrating!"

Hiro stood up and walked forward.

"Shu, we'll go out for sake tonight, OK? Maybe that'll help."

Shuichi grinned and nodded his approval.

"I hope so."

*Later….*

"Hirooo~~ why is the world spinning?" Shuichi slurred as he rocked from side to side. Hiro just shook his head, obviously not nearly as smashed as Shuichi.

"The world is spinning, but I think you see it spinning because you're spinning, stupid!" Hiro jokingly hit Shuichi on the back of his head making Shuichi tip forward.

"Aww~~. You're so drunk you think I'm spinning. Hiro you shouldn't drink so much silly!" Shuichi turned and looked out the window for a second. Then his eyes went wide.

"I got it." He said in a small voice

"What?" Hiro asked not hearing what Shuichi said.

"I GOT IT! THE NEW SONG, I got it!" Shuich sprung to his feet, feeling dizzy from the alcohol. He pulled a note pad and pen out of his back pocket and started scribbling down the lyrics.

"It's good; we'll show this to everyone tomorrow and sing it as a closer for our next concert." Hiro said nodding his head in approval to the song.

*Bad Luck's next concert (2 days later)*

Yuki stood in the front row very irritated. Shuichi had insisted he be there, something about a new song. Yuki was supposed to be working on an outline for his newest novel, but Shuichi kept bugging him so he couldn't get any work done. The stage lights came on, all three members of Bad Luck reapperared in their respective places. Shuichi had on a new outfit that night, it was a snugly fit cranberry red sleevless top, tight black leather pants, black boots, a silver stud (it was Yuki's favorite, not that he would ever tell Shuichi that)arm band, and chain necklace. Hiro and Fugazaki wearing new outfits too, Yuki just wasn't focusing on them at that very moment. This was going to b the last song of the concert so Yuki assumed it would be the new song.

"Hey everyone this is going to be the last song tonight, it's new. Thanks for coming and we hope you like it!" Shuichi walked back a little and readied himself to sing.

They all knew about Shuichi's lover, it just set off the fangirls in them when Shuichi actually said it. Like the Hitachiin Twins from Ouran High School Host Club.

The lights dimmed then rose again in certain colors and everything fell silent. Shuichi grabbed the mic and the music started.

_"The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you dear, 'cause I wish you were here"_

Fugazaki played his solo while Shuichi swayed gently, mirrored by Hiro.

_"I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you_

_'Cause it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find a pose in new ways, though I haveen't slept in two days_

_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_Baut drenched in Vanilla Twilight I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought, because when I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight"_

Suddenly everything got louder, as well as Shuichi's voice, and his movements getting bigger

_"When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past I'd whisper in your ear_

_'Oh darling I wish you were here"_

A last solo from Fugazaki then the lights went off. The stadium filled with cheers, squeals, and screams. When the lights came back on the three band mates stood together toward the front of the stage.

"Thanks for coming everyone! I hope you all liked it!" Shuichi waved, and with that everyone exited the stadium, Bad Luck heading back into the dressing room.

***Dressing Room* **

"Do you think he liked it?" Shuichi asked

"I'm sure he did Shu, he'd be nuts not to." Hiro patted Shuichi on the head

"Well I better head home. You both did great! Goodnight." With that Shuichi left.

***Yuki's House***

"Yuki, I'm home."

Shuichi crept in, not knowing where Yuki was. He checked the bedroom and office first, then the kitchen. When he entered the last room in the house, the living room, sure enough there he was. He was just sting on the couch smoking.

"Hi Yuki….." Shuichi walked over and sat down next to Yuki. Yuki put out his cigarette and looked over at Shuichi.

"Is that true?"

Shuichi cocked his head to the side

"Is what true?"

Yuki's face was serious, but Shuichi didn't know what he meant.

"The lyrics, do you really feel like that?"

_'Oh, that's what he meant'…._ Shuichi thought as he looked at the floor

"Well.. not always… but when I don't see you for weeks and we're still in the same house, I just get lonely. I tried everything but I can't live without you. I can hardly stop thinking about you, let alone be without you at all. I just couldn't stop wondering when I became so dependent on your very existence to keep me going. So when you tell me you love me I'm so happy, and I wish I would have found you sooner…"

Shuichi looked up at Yuki and was surprised. Yuki let him finish his whole sappy love monologue, no name calling, scoffing, or interrupting. Even more surprising was that Yuki looked really concerned! Yuki got up and wrapped his arms around Shuichi, pulling him in close. Now Shuichi was worried…

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I just have to work on my books. I know I take you for granted, but I do love you. I hate saying I need anyone, but I do. I need you, Shuichi. How about this, once I finish the summary for my next book we can do something. You pick."

If Shuichi's jaw wasn't attached it would have fallen off. THE Erie Yuki, THE ERIE YUKI was being KIND, SOFT, AND OPENLY showing emotion that wasn't hostile AT ALL! Holy fucking crap! Did someone slip him something during the concert? Was he… Shuichi had no idea, but he KNEW this person wasn't his Erie Yuki! Shuichi pushed this person far enough so that he could see his eyes. This WAS his Yuki, but what happened?

"Are you ok Yuki? Do you have a fever? Did you drink or eat ANYTHING anyone gave you at the concert? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Yuki glared and huffed

"Can't I just be nice?"

"No, at least not unless we just had sex. That's the ONLY time you're ever open about your emotions… YOU'RE NOT CHEATING ON ME ARE YOU?" Shuichi clasped his hands over his mouth almost crying.

"I'm not cheating on you. Didn't I just say 'I love you'? You just looked so sad on stage, it hurt me to see your heart hurt. I just didn't want to think you would leave me because I was cold to you."

Shuichi smiled and wiped away the forming tears.

"Oh Yuki! I could never leave you! I love you too much! Always and forever!"

Shuichi clung to Yuki like his life depended on it.

"I love you too brat."

'Well it was nice while it lasted' Shuichi thought. They both knew they couldn't live without each other. This was love, no other word for it.

**_Well this took forever! But I finally got it done. I swear I'm the slowest typer in the history of forever! Anyways… Please Review! Pretty pretty please!_**


End file.
